Fiyero spends the night
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Fiyero spends a night in Elphaba & Glinda's dorm. Why you ask? Read the fic to find out! ;) One-Shot. (Lemme know If I should continue it!)


**I know...I REALLY need to update my other fics...but this plot bunny just WOULD NOT go unwritten any longer. Heh heh...I'l update my other fics...probably...**

* * *

Elphaba Thropp sat on her bed, engrossed in the new book she was reading. She hardly noticed when Galinda and Fiyero walked into the dorm.

"Hiya, Elphie!" Squealed Galinda, skipping over to her friend.

"Whatcha reading?"

Elphaba, not looking up from her book, held it up and pointed to the cover. Galinda read it slowly.

"Oh. Well, it looks boring. Listen, Elphie. Would you mind if Fiyero stayed over for a little bit?"

Elphaba looked up from her book.

"Huh?"

Galinda seized the book from her green roommate; slamming it shut and tossing it onto her bed.

"Hey!"

"Well, Elphie. If you'd just _listen _for a minute! I _said: _is it okay if Fiyero stays over at our dorm for a bit?"

Elphaba stared at Galinda, then glanced over at Fiyero, then back to Galinda, then Fiyero again.

"No."

"AW, _COME ON _Elphie! Why in Oz not?!"

Elphaba glanced warily at the Winkie standing in the corner of the room.

"Because…"

Galinda stared at Elphaba.

"I'm waiting."

Elphaba rubbed her hand over the back of her head, trying uselessly to think of an excuse.

"I…um…um…" Then, it hit her.

"I have to study."

Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't focus on your studies with my scandalacious boyfriend in the room with you?"

Elphaba glared at her as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Galinda…." She growled, looking slightly murderous.

Galinda giggled. "Relax, Elphie! I was kidding! But you've _kinda_ gotta put up with Fifi, at least just for one night. If he bothers you too much, maybe he can stay at Boq's parent's house."

"And WHY don't I have a say in the matter?"

"Because Fiyero and Boq's room has to be re-painted, re-finished, and re-insulated."

Fiyero, who was leaning in the doorway, piped up.

"You forgot; we also need to get the floor re-boarded."

Galinda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and his parents are having the castle fumigated, so he has nowhere to stay."

Elphaba; who was trying desperately to _prevent_ Fiyero from staying in their dorm, was shocked at all that Galinda had just mentioned.

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero! What did Boq and you do?! It sounds like you two practically demolished your dorm room!"

Galinda looked back at her boyfriend. "Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

Fiyero crossed his arms. "Hey! In my defense, Boq was the one who said: _"Hey Fiyero, let's try and make a flamethrower out of this flour sifter I got from home ec!" _I just went along with it!"

"Sure…" Elphaba nodded. "And how did you manage to do so?" She inquired, picking up her book from Galinda's bed and sitting down on her own.

"Well…we took some flour, sifted it a couple times, then Boq lit a match and held it over the flour but it wouldn't catch on fire. So, Boq tossed it up in the air and then we lit another one…and…it sorta…exploded."

"And why didn't you stop the fire?!"

Fiyero looked annoyed.

"Well, I _would _have, but Boq started freaking out like a lunatic. He tried to jump out the window and I couldn't just _LET _him, you know. I had to make sure he didn't kill himself! By the time we got out of the dorm, our beds had caught on fire so...yeah…we couldn't exactly _put it out._"

Elphaba opened her book and began reading.

"O-kay… You two are officially the two most stupid people in all of Oz."

"HEY!"

Galinda looked over at her roommate. "Sooo…. Is it okay for Fiyero to stay here for the night?"

Elphaba huffed. "Fine. But if he manages to destroy our room too, someone's gonna get it." She glared in the direction of Fiyero, and then went back to her reading.

* * *

"FIYERO!"

Fiyero woke up, squinting at the bright light that was seemingly aimed at his eyes.

"Wha?...Mm….five more minutes Mom." He rolled back over onto the bed where he was sleeping.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR! GET YOUR BUTT _OFF _MY BED! NOW!" Elphaba yelled, shoving the Winkie Prince off the bed. He fell to the floor with a _THUD!_

"OW!" Fiyero's eyes groggily opened and came face-to-face with the floor.

"What?!" He snapped, rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep.

Elphaba groaned. "You are SO ANNOYING!" Grabbing a vase off of the nightstand she headed for the bathroom. A few seconds later she returned, and dumped a vase of water over the Winkie's head.

"HOLY MOTHER OF LURLINE THAT IS COLD!" Fiyero jumped up from the floor, spattering drips of water around the room. He was _definitely _awake now.

"WHAT IN OZ WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I tried to wake you up the easy way." Elphaba returned the vase to the nightstand and smirked.

"But I think you respond better to brute force."

"WELL, DID YOU HAVE TO DUMP WATER ON MY HEAD?!"

She shrugged.

"Would you rather I hit you over the head with my history textbook?"

Fiyero glared at her. Shaking his head, he sent water droplets her way. Elphaba recoiled, retreating to the other side of the room.

Fiyero laughed. "What's the matter? You gonna melt?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _very funny _Fiyero. No, I will not melt. That water is _freezing, _and I don't want to get wet. It might give Avaric and his buddies some ideas."

"Oh, like what?" Fiyero asked, pulling off his now-soaked t-shirt.

Elphaba's eyes widened. _Wow…Fiyero's got some abs… _Almost forgetting what he'd asked her, she shook her head.

"Uh, um…you know…water balloons, squirt guns…throwing me into Suicide Canal…That kind of thing."

"…Th-Throwing you into Suicide Canal?" Fiyero asked, dumbfounded.

"They wouldn't actually do that, would they?"

Elphaba laughed, picking up a book and opening it.

"You'd be surprised."

"Wow." Fiyero grabbed a towel from the bathroom and began drying his hair.

Elphaba cautiously looked over the pages of her book at him, only to revert her gaze back to the book.

"…So…how much longer will you be here?"

"I dunno…" Fiyero shrugged, draping the towel over a chair.

"Hey, where'd you sleep?"

"Huh?"

"I slept in your bed last night. Where'd you sleep?"

"In the bathtub." Elphaba replied sarcastically, her nose still buried in the novel.

"…Are you serious?"

She looked up at him pointedly.

"What do you think?"

Fiyero stared at her.

"…I honestly don't know."

"Good." Slamming her book, she got up and walked over to the closet, grabbing her coat out of the closet.

"I'm going to the library."

"Okay…"

Walking out the door, Elphaba turned and poked her head back in.

"And Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"Put a shirt on, will you?"


End file.
